powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Zyudenchi
The Beast Batteries (獣電池, Jūdenchi) are special battery-like devices powered by an energy source known as Brave (ブレイブ, Bureibu), which hold the Kyoryu Spirit (キョウリュウスピリット, Kyōryū Supiritto) of what prehistoric animal the Beast Battery represent. To activate them, a Kyoryuger announces "Brave In!" (ブレイブイン！, Bureibu In!), and presses down on a little button on the positive side of the Battery, activating the Brave charge. The Beast Batteries from #1 to 10 hold the Kyoryu Spirits of the Ten Great Zyudenryu (十大獣電竜, Jūdai Jūdenryū) and can summon the respective mecha, which sealed the Deboss Army, while Beast Battery #00 holds the Kyoryu Spirit of Zyudenryu Tobaspino '(獣電竜零号 トバスピノ, ''Jūdenryu Reigō: Tobasupino) who is (presumably) the predecessor to the Ten Great Zyudenryu, and the rest of the numbered Beast Batteries hold the Kyoryu Spirits of the '''Guardians (ガーディアンズ, Gādianzu), which had supported the Ten Great Zyudenryu in their fight against the Deboss Army, and can be used to activate special abilities. The Kyoryugers have recently begun utilizing special Beast Batteries that grant them additional powers and weapons. It has also been shown that the Deboss Army is capable of creating their own Beast Batteries that are activated with the call of "Deboss In!" (デーボスイン!, Dēbosu In!). The Kyoryugers use the batteries to access special abilities or weapons as well as power up the Zyudenryu to their Battle Modes (戦闘モード, Sentō Mōdo) so they can fight more effectively and combine with other Zyudenryu. When in combat, the Beast Batteries are stored in the MoBuckle. On the other side of the Beast Batteries are the names of the Zyudenryu and Guardians that they correspond to in English lettering. Whenever the Kyoryugers' arsenal or a Zyudenryu "bites" a Beast Battery, it produces a sound saying "Gaburincho" (ガブリンチョ). When the Beast Batteries are not in use, they are kept in the Charge Box (チャージボックス, Chāji Bokkusu) in the Spirit Base to recharge their Brave reserves. List Standard Beast Batteries #'Gabutyra' (ガブティラ, Gabutira) - 4 red Beast Batteries holding the Kyoryu Spirit of the Tyrannosaurus; used mainly by Kyoryu Red. By using two copies of this battery in his Gaburivolver, Kyoryu Red can enter 'Armed On' mode, giving him access to his Gabutyra Fang weapon. #'Parasagun' (パラサガン, Parasagan) - 4 black Beast Batteries holding the Kyoryu Spirit of the Parasaurolophus; used mainly by Kyoryu Black. By using two copies of this battery in his Gaburivolver, Kyoryu Black can enter 'Armed On' mode, giving him access to his Parasa Shot weapon. #'Stegotchi' (ステゴッチ, Sutegotchi) - 4 blue Beast Batteries holding the Kyoryu Spirit of the Stegosaurus; used mainly by Kyoryu Blue. By using two copies of this battery in his Gaburivolver, Kyoryu Blue can enter 'Armed On' mode, giving him access to his Stego Shield weapon. #'Zakutor' (ザクトル, Zakutoru) - 4 green Beast Batteries holding the Kyoryu Spirit of the Velociraptor; used mainly by Kyoryu Green. By using two copies of this battery in his Gaburivolver, Kyoryu Green can enter 'Armed On' mode, giving him access to his Zakutor Slasher weapon. #'Dricera' (ドリケラ, Dorikera) - 4 pink Beast Batteries holding the Kyoryu Spirit of the Triceratops; used mainly by Kyoryu Pink. By using two copies of this battery in her Gaburivolver, Kyoryu Pink can enter 'Armed On' mode, giving her access to her DriceLance weapon. #'Pteragordon' (プテラゴードン, Puteragōdon) - 6 golden Beast Batteries holding the Kyoryu Spirit of the Pteranodon; the Deboss Army made a functioning evil fake to control Pteragordon, but is reused by Kyoryu Gold upon the Kyoryuger's freedom. #'Ankydon' (アンキドン, Ankidon) - A cyan Beast Battery holding the Kyoryu Spirit of the Ankylosaurus; associated with Kyoryu Cyan. #'Bunpachy' (ブンパッキー, Bunpakkī) - A gray Beast Battery holding the Kyoryu Spirit of the Pachycephalosaurus; associated with Kyoryu Gray. #'Plezuon' (プレズオン, Purezuon) - 5 purple Beast Batteries holding the Kyoryu Spirit of the Plesiosaurus; associated with Kyoryu Violet. One copy of this battery is given to the present Kyoryuger team, while the remaining four are utilized by Kyoryu Violet. #'Bragigas' (ブラギガス, Buragigasu) - A silver Beast Battery holding the Kyoryu Spirit of the Brachiosaurus; associated with Kyoryu Silver. #'Deinochaser' (ディノチェイサー, Dinocheisā) - 5 yellow Beast Batteries holding the Kyoryu Spirit of the Deinonychus. Each of the modern-day Kyoryugers has one copy of this battery, which allows them to summon a Deino and Chase Zyudenryu pair that combine into the DeinoChaser motorcycle. #'Deinosgrander' (ディノスグランダー, Dinosugurandā) - An orange Beast Battery holding the Kyoryu Spirit of the Deinosuchus. It equips a Kyoryuger in Armed On Mode with the Deinosgrander armor. #'Kentrospiker' (ケントロスパイカー, Kentorosupaikā) - An aqua Beast Battery holding the Kyoryu Spirit of the Kentrosaurus. It is used to combine the primary Kyoryugers' individual weapons into the Kentrospiker javelin. If used in a Gaburivolver, it would create a disastrous backfire. #'Stymero' (スティメロ, Sutimero) - A magenta Beast Battery holding the Kyoryu Spirit of the Styracosaurus. When used in a Gaburivolver, it makes anyone it hits become deeply infatuated with the first person they see. #'Allomerus' (アロメラス, Aromerasu) - A crimson Beast Battery holding the Kyoryu Spirit of the Allosaurus. When used in a Gaburivolver or in Gabutyra/Kyoryuzin, it fires scorching flames that can reach up to 6,800°C (12,272°F). #'Beyonsmo' (ビヨンスモ, Biyonsumo) - A navy Beast Battery holding the Kyoryu Spirit of the Seismosaurus. When used in Gabutyra, it allows him to extend his neck as long as he wills it. #'Ovirappoo' (オビラップー, Obirappū) - A vermilion Beast Battery holding the Kyoryu Spirit of the Oviraptor. When used in Kyoryuzin, it makes Gabutyra emit gas from his rump to disorient a foe. When used in a Gaburivolver, the gas can be used as a foul-smelling smokescreen, which comes out of the back of the Gaburivolver's grip. #'Igeranodon' (イゲラノドン, Igeranodoun) - A violet Beast Battery holding the Kyoryu Spirit of the Iguanodon. When used in a Gaburivolver, it makes anyone it hits gain the sensation that someone is tickling them. If someone makes a joke should the target resist laughing, the effects will intensify to the point of where they can't help but to laugh, then are knocked out. #'Tuperanda' (トペランダ, Toperanda) - A white Beast Battery holding the Kyoryu Spirit of the Tupandactylus. When used in a Gaburivolver, it makes anything and anyone hit by it flat like paper, able to fit through narrow spaces. #'Gurumonite' (グルモナイト, Gurumonaito) - A lime green Beast Battery holding the Kyoryu Spirit of the Ammomite. When used in a Gaburivolver, it makes anyone it hits become dizzy to the point of passing out once a Kyoryuger spins their finger in a spiral pattern. #'Archenolon' (アーケノロン, Ākenoron) - A cobalt Beast Battery holding the Kyoryu Spirit of the Archelon. When used in a Gaburivolver, it fires a gravity field which slows down anyone trapped in it, including the user. #'Pukuptor' (プクプトル, Pukuputoru) - A scarlet Beast Battery holding the Kyoryu Spirit of the Fukuiraptor. When used in a Gaburivolver, it makes anything it hits inflate to a balloon-like shape that can bounce high into the air. #'Futabain' (フタバイン, Futabain) - A black Beast Battery holding the Kyoryu Spirit of the Futabasaurus. When used in a Gaburivolver, it creates a clone of whoever it hits. It was first used in Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z. Movie-exclusive Beast Batteries *00. Tobaspino (トバスピノ, Tobasupino) - An indigo Beast Battery holding the Kyoryu Spirit of the Spinosaurus; associated with Deathryuger. D uses it to steal Meeko's voice and control Tobaspino. *D. A navy Beast Battery created by Deboss and given to a Deboss Monster to turn into Deathryuger. It is later given to Meeko. *W. A red Beast Battery that "evolved" from a Gabutyra Beast Battery when it had added bravery. It grants Kyoryu Red two Gabutyra Fangs, dubbed as "Double Armed On". Hyper Battle DVD-exclusive Beast Batteries *'Pteragordon Spirit Ranger Gold ver.' (プテラゴードン スピリットレンジャーゴールドver., Puteragodon Supiritto Renjā Gōrudo Bājon) - A clear version of the Pteragordon Beast Battery that when used in the Gabrichanger allows Kyoryu Gold to enter 'Armed On' mode and gain access to a stronger version of his Zander Thunder called the Golder Zander Thunder. *'Plezuon Spirit Ranger Purple ver.' (プレズオン スピリットレンジャーパープルver., Purezuon Supiritto Renjā Pāpuru Bājon) - A clear version of the Plezuon Beast Battery that when used in the Gaburivolver allows access to the Plezuon Rocket weapon. Other Beast Batteries *V. A silver Beast Battery showing the icons for the first five Zyudenryu. *X. A gold Beast Battery showing the icons for the last five Zyudenryu. *1+. A red and white Beast Battery that allows Kyoryu Red to transform into his Carnival Form. Beast Batteries Standard BeastBattery1.jpg|Gabutyra JyuDenChi -2 Parasagun.jpg|Parasagun StegotchiBattery.png|Stegotchi JyuDenChi -4.jpg|Zakutor DriceraBattery.png|Dricera Judenchi Number 6.jpg|Pteragordon Judenchi Number 7.png|Ankydon Judenchi Number 8.png|Bunpachy Judenchi Number 9.png|Plezuon Judenchi 10.png|Bragigas JyuDenChi -11.jpg|Deinochaser JyuDenChi -12.jpg|Deinosgrander JyuDenChi 13 KentroSpiker.jpg|Kentrospiker JyuDenChi_-14_Stymero.jpg|Stymero JyuDenChi_-15_Allomerus.jpg|Allomerus BeyonsmoBB.png|Beyonsmo JyuDenChi -17 Ovirappoo.png|Ovirappoo JyuDenChi -18 Igeranodon.png|Igeranodon JyuDenChi -19 Tuperanda.png|Tuperanda JyuDenChi -20 Gurumonite.png|Gurumonite JyuDenChi -21 Archenolon.png|Archenolon JyuDenChi -22 Pukuptor.png|Pukuptor 23futabain.jpg|Futabain Movie-exclusive 00-Tobaspino.jpg|Tobaspino Deboth Tobaspino.jpg|D Beast Battery W.jpg|W Hyper Battle DVD-exclusive Gold Zander Thunder Battery.jpg|Pteragordon (Spirit Ranger Gold ver.) Plezuon Rocket.jpg|Plezuon (Spirit Ranger Purple ver.) Deboss PteragordonDeboss.jpg|Pteragordon (Evil ver.) Deathryuger Battery.jpg|Tobaspino (Evil ver.) Deboth Tobaspino.jpg|D Others Pteragordon x Torin x Kyoryu Cyan Battery.jpg|Pteragordon (Spirit Torin & Kyoryu Cyan ver.) Beast Battery V.jpg|V BeastBatteryX.jpg|X Gabutyra_1+.jpg|1+ Kyoryu Spirits Gabutyra.jpg|Tyrannosaurus Parasagun.jpg|Parasaurolophus Stegochi.jpg|Stegosaurus Zakutor.jpg|Velociraptor Dricera.jpg|Triceratops Puteragodon.jpg|Pteranodon Ankidon.jpg|Ankylosaurus Bunpachy.jpg|Pachycephalosaurus Plezuon.png|Plesiosaurus Legend Sentai Beast Batteries ]] The Legend Sentai Beast Batteries are a special line of Beast Batteries that contain the likeness of the Sentai teams before Kyoryuger (represented by the main Reds). These Legend Batteries are in the same fashion as the "Legend Rider" lines of in the Kamen Rider Series. They are exclusive to the toyline and can also be used in Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O, it is unknown if they will appear on-screen in a future crossover. *Battle Japan (Battle Fever) *VulEagle (Sun Vulcan) *TyrannoRanger (Zyuranger) *NinjaRed (Kakuranger) *GaoRed (Gaoranger) *HurricaneRed (Hurricaneger) *AbaRed (Abaranger) *DekaRed (Dekaranger) *MagiRed (Magiranger) *Bouken Red (Boukenger) *GekiRed (Gekiranger) *Go-On Red (Go-Onger) *Shinken Red (Shinkenger) *Gosei Red (Goseiger) *Gokai Red (Gokaiger) *Red Buster (Go-Busters) Tyrannorangerbattery.jpg|TyrannoRanger GaoRed_Battery.jpg|GaoRed HurricanRed_Battery.jpg|HurricaneRed DekaRed_Battery.jpg|DekaRed GekiRed Battery.jpg|GekiRed Go-On Red Battery.jpg|Go-On Red ShinkenRed Battery.jpg|Shinken Red gosei_red_beast_battery.JPG|Gosei Red gokai_red_beast_battery.JPG|Gokai Red Red_buster_beast battery.jpg|Red Buster Notes *All of the Beast Batteries sport a name that is a portmanteau between their effect/motif and their respective animal name: **Tobaspino: Basuun (the Japanese onomatopoeiac word for "blow", probably referring to his sail) **Gabutyra: Gabu ("Bite" in Japanese) **Parasagun: Gun and GanGan (the Japanese onomatopoeic word for "banging" ) **Stegotchi: Gocchin (the Japanese onomatopoeiac word for "slash") **Zakutor: Zaku ("to cut" in Japanese) **Dricera: Drill **Pteragordon: Gorogoro (the Japanese onomatopoeiac word for "rumble"; often used in the context of thunder) **Ankydon: Don (the Japanese onomatopoeiac word for "heavy thud") **Bunpachy: Buun (the Japanese onomatopoeiac word for "swishing") **Plezuon: Zuoon (Japanese for "zoom") **Bragigas: Gigas (the Latin word for "giant") **Deinochaser: Chase **Deinosgrander: Grand **Kentrospiker: Spike and Supasupa (the Japanese onomatopoetic word for "slicing") **Stymero: Meromero (the Japanese onomatopoeiac word for "falling down drunk"; usually used in the context of blind lust) **Allomerus: Meramera (the Japanese onomatopoeiac word for "burning flames") **Beyonsmo: Biyooon (the Japanese onomatopoeiac word for "stretching") **Ovirappoo: Poo **Igeranodon: Geragera ("guffawing" in Japanese) **Tuperanda: Perapera (the Japanese onomatopoeiac word for "flop") **Gurumonite: Guruguru (the Japanese onomatopoeiac word for "spinning") **Archenolon: Noronoro (Japanese for "sluggishly" or "slowly") **Pukuptor: Pukupuku (the Japanese onomatopoeiac word for "swelling") **Futabain: Bai (Japanese for "double") *Most of the Guardian Beast Batteries' abilities are similar to powers from the Kyoryugers' Super Hero Time lineup partner, Kamen Rider Wizard: **Deinochaser and the Dragorise Ring: Both can summon metallic-based creatures for the heroes to ride. **Deinosgrander and the Drill Ring: Both allow the user to burrow through the ground. **Kentrospiker and the Drago Timer: Both can unite the heroes' weaponry/powers into one. **Allomerus and the Special Ring (Flame Dragon ver.): Both can shoot a stream of fire. **Beyonsmo and the Extend Ring: Both can elongate a body part. **Ovirappoo and the Smell Ring: Both can emit a foul smelling odor. **Gurumonite and the Sleep Ring: Both can make the victim pass out. **Archenolon and the Gravity Ring: Both can affect the gravity around an enemy. **Pukuptor and the Big Ring: Both can enlarge certain parts of the body. **Futabain and the Copy Ring: Both can create duplicates. Category:Arsenal (Kyoryuger) Category:Sentai Arsenal Category:Collectible Devices Category:Changers